Perfect Enemy
by Shizoph
Summary: Snivy and Emolga, two long-time rivals, are separated from their trainers and have to work together to get back. Will they survive the challenge and make it back alive, or will they perish? Rated T for mild language and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, everyone! StarSplashcat here! I was thinking I should get around to writing an actual story with, you know, chapters, so… Here's my newest story, Perfect Enemy. The title is the name of one of my favorite songs, Perfect Enemy by t.A.T.u. The story isn't really based on the song, but I thought it fits Snivy and Emolga. I had a laptop, music, and spare time, and as a result, this fanfic was born. Anyway, enough of me torturing you with my rambling, let's get to the story! Enjoy and please R&R!_

**CHAPTER 1**

"You alive?" A voice asked from above Snivy's head.

"Helloooo?" The voice called again.

Snivy groaned and opened her head to see Tepig and Pikachu standing over her making foolish faces. "What… The heck..?" She asked, standing up and crossing her arms. "What was that for?"

Tepig grinned, "We're about to travel again," he nodded his head toward Ash, Iris, and Cilan who were situating the other Pokemon in two lines. "We get to walk outside our Poke balls this time!" He added before turning away and trotting away to get in line, leaving Snivy with Pikachu.

"We are walking?" Snivy asked Pikachu, heading on her way to the rest of the traveling group. Pikachu nodded and jumped up on Ash's shoulder as they arrived. Snivy took her place in the line on the left, at the back and looked around. It looked like it was about noon, and she was standing in the middle of a forest. The blue sky was painted with small white wisps of cloud. She looked to her right and saw Emolga. The Sky Squirrel turned her head and locked glares with her enemy.

_Don't pull anything, _Snivy mouthed to Emolga, not moving her eyes from Emolga's and frowning.

Emolga's glare turned into an innocent smile and she mouthed back, _since when do I do anything wrong?_

This caused Snivy to look away, frustrated, while clenching her fist. She looked back up at Emolga, and mouthed, _You were born weren't you?_

Emolga bared her teeth and turned her whole body to face Snivy. "You did _not _just pull that one." She snarled. Snivy simply shrugged and crossed her arms once more, "So what if I did? It's not like you could do anything about it," the Grass Snake taunted. At that statement, Emolga lost it. The gray and white squirrel flung herself into Snivy, knocking her over and into the bushes before the other pokemon or humans noticed.

"You're just jealous because I am better, cuter _and _smarter than you," Emolga growled, squeezing Snivy's neck. Snivy flipped over and pinned Emolga under her by planting her hands firmly on the squirrel's chest. "Is that so?" Snivy hissed through clenched teeth, "Then tell me why you _need _to use Attract to get what you want?"

Emolga twisted backwards, doing a backward roll and bringing Snivy with her. But she didn't realize that there was a cliff right behind them. The girls screamed as they fell over the cliff, plummeting to the ground far below.

Back at the group, the pokemon had noticed the absence of Snivy and Emolga. Pikachu somehow got Ash to stop walking and realize that the two pokemon were nowhere to be seen.

The group split up, Cilan looking in the bushes on one side of the path they were walking on, and Ash looked on the other. Iris was jumping through the trees hoping to see the pokemon that were missing, but to no profit.

Emolga opened her eyes, groaning and saw that it was sunset. She tried to move her head but it sent a sharp pain down her neck and back. She cried out in pain as she tried to move her head again.

"E-Emolga… Is that you?" Emolga heard a voice ask softly from about three feet away.

"… Mostly…" Emolga moaned, slowly turning over onto her stomach. Painfully she raised her head and saw Snivy lying near her. She pushed herself up into a somewhat-sitting position and looked around, the pain in her neck still bad, but not preventing her movement. "Well, that was… Some fall…" Emolga muttered, looking back to Snivy, then looked up to see a cliff about fifty feet above them.

"… Holy crap."

_Hope you liked it so far! :D I am planning on updating once a day, but for the first few chapters, I will probably have them up pretty soon… Sorry if this first chapter is kind of short. I promise the next chapters will be longer! Thanks for reading and be awesome, everyone!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here's chapter 2 of Perfect Enemy (NO DUR), yeah, it is up kind of early, but I love to write and I am not patient whatsoever, so... Yeah, Enjoy and please R&R!_

**Chapter 2**

"… Holy crap…" Emolga breathed, looking up at the cliff above them. "Did we seriously just _fall _off that mother f-" "Please do not finish that sentence." Snivy cut Emolga off, struggling to her feet and glaring at Emolga.

"Whatever," Emolga sighed, "I'm adorable!" Snivy groaned and shook her head, "Do you _think _I care?" She turned around in a circle, surveying their surroundings. "Well, it doesn't look like we will be able to get back up there. I guess we were on the side of a valley or something." She turned back to Emolga, "Thanks for getting us into this." She snarled.

"What!" Emolga squeaked, "It wasn't my fault!" She pointed at Snivy, "_You _taunted me!"

Snivy crossed her arms and raised her head. "_You_ attacked me."

Emolga ran forward and hit Snivy with her head. Snivy staggered and hit Emolga back. "You know what?" Snivy muttered, "This is a waste of time. We could be finding our way back to Ash, Iris and Cilan instead of fighting." With that, the snake turned on her heel and began along the base of the cliff.

"… H-hey, wait for me!" Emolga squealed and ran after Snivy on all-fours.

Snivy slid to a halt, "Wait." She looked up at the walls of the valley. It was a petty huge valley. She could only see the other side of it if she strained her eyes, bit it was there. "Isn't the town we were going to on the other side of this valley?" She asked Emolga, who nodded, distantly.

"Then we might as well just go straight across the valley. Who knows how far the others could have gotten by now," Snivy told Emolga and turned to walk deeper into the valley, with the Sky Squirrel following.

Meanwhile, Ash and his friends gave up looking and began to pitch ideas.

"We could stay here and maybe they'll come back," Iris proposed.

"We should keep looking!" Ash suggested.

"Remember," Cilan began, "these two are smart. They knew we would be going to the other side of the valley. Maybe they can meet us there."

With a nod from Ash and Iris, the group began walking, Cilan in front and Ash and Iris behind the pokemon, keeping a close eye on them to make sure no others strayed away.

Emolga collapsed behind Snivy. "Snivy, can we _please_ stop for the night?" She whined, looking up pleadingly at the other pokemon. Snivy shook her head and turned around to face the exhausted squirrel.

"We are _not _going to stop." Snivy told her sternly, leaning against a tree, trying to mask her exhaustion. Emolga saw Snivy was drained and stood up. "We're both tired. We could sleep up in that tree and leave in the morning." She walked closer to the tree and looked up.

Snivy sighed and gave in. "Alright." She muttered and extended a vine from her neck and wrapped it around a think branch far above their heads. In one move, she pulled herself up quickly and was on the branch, glaring down at Emolga. "If you think I'm going to help you up, you should go sleep on a cliff."

Emolga climbed up the tree with slight difficulty and soon was beside Snivy. "See, I can get around just as well as you," She growled quietly before laying on her belly on the base of the branch. The Grass Snake sighed exasperatedly and curled up as far away from Emolga as she could, while still being safe from falling. She let her eyes wander over the valley. From up in the tree, she had a better view of her surroundings. There was a large gorge straight through the middle of the valley. Snivy hoped there would be a way across, and that there was no waterfall. She also saw some small lakes dotted here and there. She looked straight forward and saw their destination, the other end of the valley, on the horizon.

With a sigh she tucked her head into her curled up body and drifted off to a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Snivy groaned and moved her arm over her eyes trying to block out the sun. After a few moments, she gave up trying to go back to sleep and sat up on the branch, yawning. She looked around for Emolga but realized the flying squirrel was nowhere in sight. She scrambled to her feet but fell out of the tree with a yelp of surprise. Snivy fell onto her stomach and groaned again.

"Morning, _snake._" Emolga sneered down at Snivy, holding two apples. As Snivy stood up, Emolga tossed her an apple. "Actually," Emolga began, "It's not morning, it's noon. So much for leaving early, huh?" She bit into the apple while grinning craftily at Snivy. Snivy rolled her eyes, "That just means that we're going to bed even later tonight." She took a bite of the red fruit before adding, "Thanks for not waking me up, bitch."

Emolga snorted and turned away, "You would have just punched me anyway." She muttered. Snivy grinned, "Most likely," she replied simply and finished her apple. Throwing it into the woods, she looked around. "We've got to go North." She told Emolga, who was stuffing her face with apples. Snivy looked over at Emolga. "Where did you get more apples?" She asked, with a hint of annoyance. Emolga turned to her and stuffed an apple whole into her mouth.

"What apples?" The Sky Squirrel asked, her voice muffled by the apple. Snivy smacked a hand into her own forehead. "Nevermind!" She exclaimed and looked toward the other end of the huge valley. "Anyway, I was looking out there last night, and there are lakes, a gorge and thick forests." At that information an apple dropped out of Emolga's mouth. "That's great. Can we go?" She asked, swallowing the apples in her mouth and kicked one away.

Snivy glared at Emolga before dashing North, with the squirrel following.

Snivy was tired and slowing down after about fifteen minutes of running and stopped, panting, by the side of a lake. _This must be one of the lakes I saw last night… That means we're almost to the gorge. I hope there's going to be a way across… _She thought and sat down by the water. Emolga caught up to her, panting heavily and collapsed on her back.

"I guess we can rest here for a bit…" Snivy muttered and took a sip of the water. "I'm going to look around here. Don't leave until I come back. It's bad enough we're separated from the others." She stood up, and walked left along the lakeside. She walked for a while then looked back. Emolga was lying quite a ways away, obviously sleeping. Suddenly Snivy felt dizzy. "I need to rest…" She said quietly to herself and turned back.

Once she reached Emolga, she was dizzy and burning up. Snivy tried to bend over to wake up Emolga, but fell over onto her side, sweating and shaking violently. Her chest was sore and she couldn't move. She tried to tell Emolga, but all that came out was wheezing. She choked once and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry the last chapter was SO DANG SHORT! I'm trying to get them longer, so yeah… Enjoy!_

**Chapter 4**

"Snivy…" Emolga whispered, "Wake up…" The squirrel was gently shaking Snivy's arm. Snivy slowly opened her eyes. Her fever was gone and she was only shaking slightly. Her dizziness was gone, too. Snivy propped herself up and leaned back with her hands on the ground.

"You passed out after you came back from that walk… Maybe it was the water you drank." Emolga told Snivy. "I gave you a Pecha berry…" She confessed, expecting Snivy to yell at her. Instead, Snivy stood up, breathing slowly. "Well… Spit it out! How long was I out for?" Snivy growled, and crossing her arms and the dizziness beginning to return.

Emolga stepped back, "A few hours, it's dusk now." She looked around for a tall tree, but couldn't find one close enough for Snivy to walk to. Snivy staggered and fell over again. "I'll… Just sleep here…" She breathed, voice slurred with exhaustion. Emolga crossed her arms, looking down at the green snake. "No, you're not." Emolga told her sternly and looked for somewhere safe. Her eyes rested on a few boulders with spaces between them. "I'll be right back." Emolga said, jumping up and gliding away toward it. She landed and crawled into the small space. "Hello..?" She called. She crawled farther and the space got slightly bigger. She got into the bigger area but came face-to-face with a Liepard.

"Who's there?" The large cat-like pokemon hissed, thrusting it's head forward and hit Emolga out of the shelter. It jumped out after her, snarling. Emolga screamed and scrambled backwards, turning her head and seeing Snivy lying on the ground. The Sky Squirrel turned her head back to the Liepard just in time to see it jump at her with claws glowing white. She cried out in pain as the Cruel Pokemon used Slash.

Snivy lifted her head to see Emolga flying backwards from a hard blow from a Liepard. She gasped and got to her feet, ignoring the dizziness in her head and rushed forward, extending a vine from two sides of her neck and whipped the Liepard's face.

"Get back!" Snivy yelled at Emolga who was coming up behind her. "No!" Emolga yelled back. "Volt Switch!" She cried and waved her paw in the air, making a giant ball of electricity form above her head. With a heaving motion, she threw the electricity at the Liepard.

The Liepard yelped in pain and clumsily jumped at Emolga, who dodged and threw an orb of green energy at it. The Liepard was hit by Emolga's Hidden Power and ran off, whimpering.

"And _that's_ what you get for pissing us off!" Emolga yelled after the feline pokemon, grinning triumphantly. She turned around to face Snivy, who was exhausted but smiling.

"I guess you were trying to find a place for us to spend the night, yes?" Snivy asked, looking over at the boulder-cave. Emolga nodded and turned around and began walking toward it. Snivy followed, looking around nervously. "Thanks for doing this, Emolga…" Snivy thanked Emolga sincerely.

"No problem." Emolga said without stopping and ducked into the small cave in the boulders. Once inside, they each took a side of the small area. There was a crack in the roof, letting moonlight shine in. The roof was a foot above Snivy and Emolga's heads and the area they were sleeping in was two feet deep and three feet across. The ground was mostly soft leaves and grass.

"Emolga…?" Snivy whispered to Emolga who was lying on her belly, with her head resting on her arms. She opened an eye and looked over at Snivy. "Yeah?"

Snivy raised her head from laying on her back and turned her head to Emolga. "How about we call a truce until we find our trainers?" She asked in a hushed voice. Emolga nodded and closed her eyes again. "Alright… Just until we find our trainers."

_D'aww this was really cute and fun to write! Anyway, stay tuned for chapter 5! I now have planned ahead for this, unlike when I first started it… I am trying to get the chapters longer, but they look long in Word, then they come out so small on here! Oh well, they will get even longer. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Snivy opened her eyes and wondered what time it was and hoped she hadn't slept in. There wasn't much light at all shining through the crack in the roof. She crawled out of the small cave she and Emolga were sharing and looked around. It was early; the sun hadn't rose past the horizon. The sky was gray and clouded and Snivy thought it might rain. She went toward the lake to get some apples from the nearby trees, looking around to make sure there were no pokemon in sight. She extended a vine from her neck and hit down four apples. The apples fell down into Snivy's arms and she began walking back to the pile of boulders.

"Emolga, I have breakfast." Snivy said, setting the apples beside Emolga and poking her head. "Wake up." Emolga groaned and turned over, "Iris I don't want to go swimming today…" she muttered quietly. Snivy poked the squirrel again, and Emolga flopped onto her belly. "Why do I have to marry Ash?" She murmured.

Snivy held in a snicker and dropped one of the apples on Emolga's head. Emolga woke up with a gasp, "I'm up!" She squealed and looked over at Snivy, pouting. "That wasn't very nice…" She whined. Snivy shrugged and sat down, biting into one of the apples. "I got breakfast." The grass snake pointed to the two apples beside Emolga. "We have a long day ahead of us."

After the duo were done the apples, they left the pile of boulders and set out north. Snivy kept her eyes on the horizon and sky whenever she could. Emolga was walking behind her, talking about random things.

"And that is why whenever I eat apples, I have to be breathing." Emolga finished a bizarre lecture. Snivy was thankful for Emolga finish talking her ears off. "Thanks for that… Interesting bit of information, Emolga…"

Emolga started skipping. "No problem, greenie!" She sang. Snivy sighed in deep annoyance then froze while walking. "Wait…" She turned to Emolga. "Do you hear that?" Emolga raised an ear slightly and her eyes narrowed. "I hear water."

Snivy spun back around and dashed forward, Emolga running beside her. Snivy skidded to a halt but leaned over a gorge. It was about thirty feet across and it as at least twice the depth of the cliff the two pokemon had fallen off. There was a wide, rapid running river at the bottom. Snivy flailed in midair with her feet on the ground behind her and she cried out as the ground she was standing on gave way.

Emolga lunged forward and grabbed Snivy's hand. Snivy had her eyes shut tightly, then looked up as Emolga grasped her hand. Emolga grunted and pulled Snivy up, which sent them both tumbling over each other. Snivy untangled herself from Emolga and stood up. "Emolga… Thank you so much…" Snivy panted. Emolga leaned forward and hugged Snivy. "Like I said beforew, no problem, greenie," She grinned before standing up and looking over the cliff. "How the hell are we going to get across this?"

Snivy walked over to the cliff, looking down into it. "Well," She began, "we could try to go along the sides and cross the river when we get there…" Emolga nodded, "That sounds good. Just… Be careful, alright? You're the only one who knows where we're going." At that, Snivy smirked and lowered herself backwards onto the side.

"I'll go first." Snivy told Emolga, inching down, hands scraping against the rocks leaving small cuts in her palms. Emolga followed, eyes tightly shut. "And, remember, don't look down." Snivy advised, inching down once more. Each time she grasped the rocky wall, her hands bled more. And Emolga wasn't doing too well either. The sky squirrel was whimpering every time a rock slashed her paw. She was almost paralyzed with horror and couldn't open her arms to glide down to the bottom even if she wanted to.

Suddenly, the area the girls were climbing on started to crumble, and the two began plummeting toward the water, screaming.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone, sorry this is up slightly later than I intended… Never got around to getting on my computer. Anyway, here's chapter 6!_

**Chapter 6**

Snivy felt herself rush downwards, the wind whipping in her face. Emolga was beside her, screaming while she fell. Snivy looked down and saw that they were almost to the bottom of the gorge; almost to the rapid river, undoubtedly hiding sharp rocks beneath it's blue depths.

"Emolga!" Snivy yelled to the squirrel. Emolga opened an eye, and she was shaking. Snivy reached out with her arms and pushed Emolga roughly just in time so that she hit the bank beside the river, while Snivy plummeted into the torrent.

Emolga hit the ground with a sharp cry and was stunned for a few minutes before lifting her head and saw Snivy's hand break the surface of the rapids, before being sucked down again. She screamed and ran along the river, trying desperately to find Snivy.

"We're halfway there!" Cilan declared, holding up his blue and yellow Town Map. Ash sat by a tree, "Is it lunchtime yet?" The boy whined, with Pikachu on his lap. Iris crossed her arms angrily. "We're supposed to get to the next town!" She yelled.

"Now, Iris, I'm sure we have enough time to have some lunch." Cilan told Iris, taking off his backpack and pulling out some cooking supplies. Ash jumped up and cheered, "Yeah!" Pikachu jumped off his lap in surprise and jumped up on his trainer's shoulder and also cheered.

"Alright." Iris mumbled. "Want me to look for berries?" She asked Cilan, who nodded. "Pecha berries will be fine." The green haired teen said, smiling while setting up a travel-stove.

It was sunset and Emolga had been running the whole time. She was panting and her chest felt like it would explode. She finally collapsed and shut her eyes, feeling like she would pass out from exhaustion. The caught her breath and forced herself to her feet and saw a green figure lying on the bank. She stumbled forward and crouched beside it. "Oh my…" She gasped weakly as she recognised it as Snivy. She slowly turned Snivy onto her back and lowered her ear against her face.

No breath.

Emolga pressed her hand gently against Snivy's wrist and didn't feel a pulse. "Snivy…?" Emolga whispered, shaking the snake's shoulder. "Snivy?" She asked louder. "Snivy!" She called, a tear making it's way down her cheek. "Wake up! Please!" Emolga lifted Snivy's head, "I'm sorry for all those times I attacked you, and called you ugly, and…" She trailed off. Tears were now streaming down her face. She lifted Snivy with a quiet grunt and carried her to where a small patch of soft grass and flowers was, near the wall of the gorge. She lied the lifeless body down on the grass and put a yellow flower on it's chest and stood up. "I promise I will get back to the group. I won't let you down, Snivy." Emolga vowed and with a final glance at the body, she turned and left, tears dripping down her face.

Emolga saw that the stream was calm at the place she was, so she cautiously stepped into the water. As she slowly made her way across, the water getting deeper with every step, thoughts rushed through her head.

_How am I going to explain this to the others?_

_Snivy didn't even know I was sorry._

_Which way is north?_

_No one's ever going to forgive me._

_It's all my fault!_

She pulled herself up out of the water on the other side of the gorge and saw that the side of the gorge was more rocky than the other. _It'll be easier to climb._ She thought and jumped up, clinging to the wall. Every time she pulled herself up more, she got faster. She continued until she was almost at the top of the gorge. With a final pull, she was standing on the ledge, facing the woods in front of her. She turned around and looked down into the gorge. She saw the small green shape and felt another tear drip down her face.

She remembered a ritual that the Emolga flock she lived in had whenever one of them died. She raised her head to the dark sky and let out a high pitched cry, sending bolts of lightning from her body into the night. After she was finished, she turned and looked for a tall tree. She saw a tall one, and then began looking for an apple tree to get her dinner from. Emolga spotted a short apple tree and jumped up into it, accidently disrupting a flock of Pidove. She took one apple and put the stem in her mouth before gliding to the tree she had chosen to sleep in. She landed halfway up the trunk and climbed the rest of the way, accidently opening the cuts on her hands.

"Crap." She muttered around the apple stem as she jumped up on the thickest branch. She ignored the stinging pain in her hands as she ate the apple. She quickly finished the apple and threw the core away into the bushes below her and lied on her back, looking up through the leaves of the tree and stared at the sky. Emolga saw a shooting star, which calmed her slightly and she drifted into sleep.

_This was actually really saddening to write… But it was longer-ish! Anyway, please R&R!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey, here's another chapter! Just a warning, this chapter is slightly gory… Kay thanks bye!_

**Chapter 7**

Emolga woke up, lying on her back on the branch. She sighed deeply and jumped off the branch, slowly gliding down. Once her feet hit the ground, she turned in a circle, trying to remember which way north was. Every direction looked the same and the night before had her head messed up. The squirrel chose a direction and began walking slowly, not bothering to get food. She dragged her feet on the ground, head lowered.

"Hello, pretty." A voice sounded from behind Emolga. Emolga spun around and saw a huge Krookodile looming over her. "What do you want?" Emolga forced herself to harden her voice and look the Intimidation Pokemon in the eyes. The Krookodile didn't even blink. "I was bored, and I saw you. I'm quite hungry," he put a claw to his chin. "Might you have any idea where I can get some good fresh _meat_?"

Emolga stepped back. "Stay away from me!" She yelled, baring her teeth and sending sparks flying from her cheeks. The Krookodile grinned widely. "Your cute little attacks won't have any effect on me." He said in a chilling tone. Emolga stepped back once again and felt her back press against a tree.

_Oh no…_ Emolga thought, fear flashing in her eyes as the Krookodile stepped closer.

"But first," the Krookodile said, "I think I'll have some fun." With that, he spun and hit Emolga in the chest with his huge tail. Emolga was hit to the side and got back on her feet and ran. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she had to get away. The Krookodile was on her heels, grinning and clawing her tail. The squirrel cried out in pain every time her tail was clawed. She bolted forward, gaining more distance between her and the predator and glanced at her tail. She gasped and staggered in horror as she saw her once soft tail was torn apart and bleeding. Emolga dashed again and attempted to jump into the air, but her shredded tail wasn't able to keep her steady and she crashed to the ground.

The Krookodile loomed over her, with the spine-chilling grin still on his face. He lunged his head forward and sank his deathly sharp fangs into Emolga's neck and lifted her up into the air, shaking his head violently. Emolga yelped and thrashed her body around as blood dripped down her neck. "Let… Me… Go…" She choked, tearing herself away. She fell onto the ground again and felt that a large patch of fur and skin on her neck was gone. She dashed away on all-fours as fast as she could while sobbing. The Krookodile had spat out her fur and was chasing her once again.

Emolga desperately looked for somewhere to hide, but she was almost on the edge of the forest. She broke out of the trees and found herself in a huge field. She saw forest on the other side but it was so far away. She turned her head and saw the Krookodile burst out of the forest, eyes blazing with fury. Emolga ran as fast as her body would allow her, but exhaustion forced her to slow down.

The Krookodile stood above her. "Are you ready for lunch?" He asked, opening his jaws. Emolga inched back, a tear dripping down her face. The Krookodile raised one of his fists and smashed it down on the sky squirrel's face. He brought his fist up again and punched her intensely on her chest. Emolga cried out and shut her eyes as the Krookodile punched her stomach, with as much force, if not more, than when he punched Emolga's chest and face. Emolga felt her stomach churn and she tried to scoot backwards, but was stopped with a punch to the face. Over and over the Krookodile punched Emolga, grinning the whole time. Emolga felt herself begin to loose consciousness, but then the Krookodile stopped, sank his claws into her neck, and walked toward the forest. Once near a tree, he continuously smashed Emolga's head into a tree.

Blood covered Emolga's face and shoulders and she felt as though she had no more energy even to breath. Suddenly, the Krookodile stopped and threw Emolga to the ground. He leaned forward and slowly took the skin of Emolga's arm in his mouth. With one fast motion, he tore the skin along her arm off and devoured it. Emolga screamed out in pain, tears streaming down her face. She moved her other hand to touch her arm and felt the muscle twitching. This made her feel as though she was going to throw up. The Krookodile smiled and grabbed the skin of Emolga's belly in his mouth. He slowly tore the first few layers of skin off, letting Emolga hear the ripping noise. Emolga yelled out, pain paralyzing her and twitched, on the brink of unconsciousness. The Krookodile bit the skin on Emolga's left wrist and tore it away, also taking some of the skin on her arm away.

Emolga felt horrible pain and then, it started to fade. The noise of the Krookodile tearing her skin faded away and Emolga felt peace. She breathed out quietly and felt her heart slowing. _This is it…_ She thought. _I'm dying…_ Despite the thought of dying, Emolga was incredibly peaceful. She no longer felt light headed and sick, she felt as though she was floating on water.

Her eyes were closed, but she began seeing sights. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt calm. She watched the scenes flashing through her mind.

Her parents smiling down at her.

Herself playing with her brothers.

The day she left her nest.

Training on trees in the forest.

Being captured by Iris.

Being used in her first real battle.

Getting into a disagreement with Snivy.

Battling in a competition.

Her heart slowed more as she saw her life flash before her eyes. She was abruptly sucked out of this trance and was once again screaming in pain as the Krookodile slashed her face.

Suddenly, a voice called from somewhere above their heads, "Stay away from her!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emolga slowly moved her head and looked over the top of the Krookodile's head. Her vision was blurry and she couldn't see so she just lied her head back down, telling herself it was just her imagination. The Krookodile turned around and scanned the trees.

Emolga kept her eyes closed while listening to the commotion overhead. She heard the Krookodile yelling in pain, and a higher pitched voice grunting. A loud thump echoed through the forest and field. She felt weak and couldn't move, so she awaited the Krookodile's return to put her out of her misery. She sensed a figure walk up to her and she curled up in the puddle of blood.

"… Get up." A voice demanded. Emolga curled up tighter, a tear dropping into the blood. She felt something rest on her shoulder. "Get up…" The voice repeated, this time softer. Emolga lifted her head weakly. Her vision was still blurry, but she could slightly see colors. There was a green shape standing above her. Emolga rubbed her eyes to try to get rid of some of the blur and looked up again.

"Snivy..?" She asked with a shaking voice. Emolga slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Her eyes adjusted a little more and she realized who had saved her life. "S-Snivy!" Emolga gasped, struggling to her feet and putting a hand on the snake's shoulder. "But… I thought you died!"

Snivy smiled, "That makes both of us." She quickly glanced over her shoulder, glancing at the unconscious Krookodile. "Excuse me," She told Emolga, and jumped at the Krookodile skillfully, and sent a storm of leaves toward it, hitting it into the forest. She landed, panting, and turned back to Emolga. "We have to get out of here… You're cut up pretty bad." Snivy lied her tail on Emolga's arm which hardly had any skin. Emolga felt a tear drip out of her eye. "Snivy, I'm so sorry!" She sobbed, grabbing the snake into a hug. "This is all my fault, I got us lost, and we both almost died, I am so sorry," She choked, crying. Snivy returned the hug, smiling. "It's okay," She soothed. "We have to get you some help," She looked around. "We're in the opposite direction of where we need to go." With that, Snivy extended her two vines and wrapped one gently around Emolga's waist, and the other supported her back.

"You don't need to carry me…" Emolga whimpered, even though pain was bolting through her body. Snivy looked at her, frowning. "You're seriously hurt. We're almost there, anyway." She told Emolga. Emolga sighed and allowed Snivy to carry her.

A while later, there were black clouds covering the sky. Thunder rumbled above Snivy's head. Emolga had stopped bleeding and was asleep. Snivy spotted a large tree with a hollow trunk. She walked over to it and placed Emolga down on the grass inside it. Quickly, Snivy turned away and began looking for apples. A flash of lightning pierced the sky and immediately after, thunder shook the ground. Rain began pelting down on Snivy. Working quickly, she pulled a few large leaves and apples down from the trees and ran back to the hollow tree. She dropped to her hands and knees and crawled in, setting a bunch of apples she had picked beside Emolga for when she woke up. She ripped a leaf in half and gently wrapped Emolga's arms with the two pieces. She lied another leaf over Emolga like a blanket.

Snivy glanced at Emolga before walking back out into the storm again. She spotted another large leaf, and it had water collecting in the middle. Quickly, Snivy took it with her vines, and walked back to the tree. Inside the tree, Emolga was beginning to wake up. Snivy placed the leaf with water inside the tree, near the side farthest from where the injured squirrel was, so that she wouldn't accidently spill it.

Snivy left the shelter once more to find more water and hopefully some herbs to give Emolga. Emolga opened her eyes as Snivy left, yawning. She looked around and saw that there were apples beside her, water a few feet away from her, and her wounds were bandaged. _Thank you, Snivy_, She thought.

Snivy came back after a while, carrying small green herbs, several different kinds of berries, and another leaf with water. Emolga was sitting against the inside of the tree, holding an apple. "Hi, Snivy," Emolga murmured, turning the apple around in her hands. Snivy set the leaf over by the first and sat in front of Emolga. "What's wrong?" The snake asked.

Emolga lowered her head, eyes covered by shadows. "It's all my fault… If I hadn't attacked you, we wouldn't be in this mess." A tear welled up in her eye, but she was absolutely not to let Snivy see. Snivy smiled gently. "Emolga, it's okay. We're going to find our way out of here, I promise." A determined look flooded into Snivy's eyes as she promised.

Emolga stood up, looking into the rain outside. "I'm just a burden to you…" She whispered. "Tell the others I love them like family…" Without looking back, she ran out into the storm.

"Emolga!" Snivy called, setting down the herbs and running after Emolga. "Come back!" Emolga ignored Snivy and continued running. Once she couldn't head Snivy anymore, she threw herself to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks. She lifted her head and saw stones a few feet away. She dragged herself over to the patch of rocks, picked up a jagged stone and got into a sitting position.

Emolga let out a quiet sob and stabbed the stone into her arm, pulling it down and slicing the skin. Snivy caught up to Emolga, panting. "Emolga, please stop running off," She gasped, leaning against a tree. "… Emolga?" She stepped forward to Emolga, putting a hand on the squirrel's shoulder, and took away the stone and threw it into the bushes.

Another blast of lightning pierced the sky. "Emolga, you _know _you aren't a burden." Snivy told Emolga in a stern voice. "You need to come back with me." Snivy gently picked Emolga up and stood her on her feet. Emolga sighed and looked at Snivy, tears stained her cheeks. Snivy smiled and brushed away Emolga's tears with a vine.

Emolga smiled back at Snivy and pressed her hand to the gash in her arm. "I guess I get hurt way too much, huh?" She chuckled quietly. Snivy smiled and walked with Emolga back to the tree.

Once the girls reached the tree, the rain had gotten harsher, and the wind was whipping the trees. They dashed into the tree, shivering, but smiling. "If it's still storming tomorrow, we're gonna have to stay here!" Emolga exclaimed. Snivy laughed, "I guess the others will have to be without us for a while… I hope they can survive!"

Emolga let out a genuine laugh and leaned against the inside of the tree shelter. Snivy shuffled through the pile of berries and herbs and handed Emolga a small green leaf, and some berries. "These will help with your pain." She explained. Emolga ate the leaf and berries and yawned.

Snivy tossed Emolga an apple, "Eat up, we have a long walk ahead of us… If you're up to it…" She glanced at the squirrel. Emolga caught the apple and took a bite of it. "I'm always up to it!" She declaired. Snivy grinned and pulled one of the leaves over and picked up some water in her hands and drank it. Emolga did the same and the water was gone after a while.

Snivy lied down and covered herself with a large dry leaf. "We'd better get some rest…" She yawned, lying her head on her hands. Emolga lied down on her original spot and fell asleep.

_YAY, this chapter was a little longer! Next chapter will be up either later today, or tomorrow… Anyway, thanks for reading, and please R&R! Stay awesome, everyone!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while… The past few weeks have been a bit stressful. Enjoy, and please R&R!_

**Chapter 9**

Snivy woke up, bones aching. She groaned quietly and sat up, stretching, and looked over to where Emolga was sleeping. The squirrel was lying on her belly, and her head turned to the side, and she was smiling slightly. Snivy sighed and stood up, walking over to Emolga and gently shaking her arm. "Emolga, get up." She said, glancing out of the entrance of the hollow tree they were sheltering in. There were still dark gray clouds in the sky and the wind was making the long grass and trees whip violently, but it wasn't raining. Emolga lifted her head and yawned before standing up and leaning against the wall of the inside of the tree.

"I guess we're gonna have to walk in that, aren't we?" Emolga muttered, taking a bite of one of the apples Snivy had gathered the night before. Snivy drank some of the left over water from the leaf before nodding slowly. "We should get to the others by sunset." She told Emolga, wiping water from her face and turning toward the entrance. Emolga finished the apple and drank her water before walking over to Snivy. "Well, let's go." She said abruptly, stepping out of the shelter and winced at the violent wind whipping in her face. Snivy followed her out, immediately throwing her arms in front of her face. Emolga turned her head over to where Snivy was and their eyes met. The girls nodded slightly to each other before beginning their trek to the end of the valley, which was not extremely far.

A giant rocky ledge loomed over them and Emolga smiled widely at Snivy. "We made it…" The squirrel breathed. Snivy also smiled. "We're almost there." She said, walking up to the wall. "We might as well not waste time and go." Emolga followed Snivy, clutching the rocky wall with her hands and pulling herself up. Snivy extended her vines and wrapped them around Emolga's waist, so that if one fell, they could pull themselves back up. Snivy lunged up the cliff, Emolga climbing in time with her. A rock that Emolga was holding on to fell and she squeaked, flailing her empty hand. She regained her grasp and continued pulling herself up. Snivy was beginning to tire, but determination glowed in her eyes.

Emolga grunted as she jumped up onto the ground, panting. Snivy pulled herself up slowly and smiled, looking around. There were a few trees around, and a small town was ahead. Emolga sat down, tired, while Snivy checked herself and the squirrel for serious injuries.

"You're fine to walk," Snivy told Emolga, stepping away and licking a bit of blood that was coming out of her green hand. She winced at the taste but shook it off, crossing her arms and yawning. "We should get going…" At that statement, Emolga jumped to her feet, saying, "I'm ready to go!" Snivy laughed quietly and began walking toward the town.

Emolga walked beside Snivy, thinking. A thought hit her and she paused, turning to Snivy with a slightly confused expression. "Uh, Snivy?" The snake turned to Emolga, "what's up, Emolga? We've gotta keep moving," she said before beginning to walk off again. Emolga held her back, "listen for a second, will you?"

Snivy sighed in annoyance. "What is it, then?" she asked, tapping a foot. Emolga glanced around before asking, "When we get back, are we friends or enemies?" Snivy tilted her head. She hadn't thought about that yet. "Um…" She hesitated. "It depends," she said simply before heading toward the town, with Emolga following.

A while later, Snivy and Emolga were in the middle of the town. It was bigger than they thought, the roads were busy and sidewalks crowded. Emolga climbed up a tree near a house and looked around.

"I see them!" Emolga squealed, gliding down from the tree and toward where she saw the humans, "follow me!" Snivy ran after Emolga, keeping an eye on the flying squirrel. She continued running and they came up to Ash, Iris and Cilan, looking into stores. Emolga called out to them and their trainers turned around.

"Emolga! Snivy!" Ash and Iris exclaimed, running to their pokemon and picking them up in hugs. "You shouldn't wander off like that," Iris told Emolga, "we were worried sick!" Emolga cried out happily and began clinging to Iris's shirt. Snivy, who was being smothered by Ash, was slightly smiling, glad to finally be out of danger.

Emolga turned her head to Snivy, smirking the way she did whenever she would get attention. Snivy slowly shook her head, thinking, _Yup, enemies._

**The End**

_Again, sorry this took forever to be put up! And sorry that this ending is kinda… Quick. This chapter was rushed. Thanks for reading and please keep watching for me next story! Stay awesome everyone!_


End file.
